Chaos Rising
by Forevorlasting
Summary: Nereida has a secret. One that could alter the fate of the world. Ondina is suspicious. She knows something's up with her best friend. Zachary needs to learn to to trust again. These three heroes must work together to stop biggest threat the world has every seen. Based off of Rick Riordan's PJO and HoO. All main characters are my OCs. Some PJO and HoO characters. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Introductions: Nereida

_**Chaos Rising**_

Unknown P.O.V

I was lost. I couldn't see anything. Pitch black spread for miles in every direction. Was I dead? No, just unconscious. The result of the deadly poison that I could still feel trickling down my throat.

The darkness began to lift. As I could begin to see again, I noticed that it was already nighttime outside. When I had fallen unconscious, it had been early morning.

I could feel the night swirling outside as it strengthened my tormentor. Night was when it was most powerful. I could feel myself growing stronger as well. Soon, I would be able to escape.

My hands were cut, and bleeding heavily. The yellow cord bound them tightly. The golden colour of my blood was glowing in the darkness like a torch.

In the dim light, I could see my father tied on another chair across from me. Unfortunately, he had passed away years ago, the poison had been too much for him, even though he had been a very powerful demigod.

Not even my mother, Hecate could have saved him. She was no match against the pre-primordial forces of Chaos. I was. Or, was to be very soon. It was hard to keep a pre-primordial being tied up.

I could feel my-self growing stronger by the minute. Keeping the entire essence of Life itself in a single living being kept my power restricted, but I would soon be at full power.

In a flash of light, my magic bonds that had kept me here for the past eight years shattered before my eyes. Free. Finally.

I burst though the large, glass window, knocking down the shelf of poisons.

I jumped down three stories, and then I ran. Never looking back, even as my prison burst into flames behind me.

* * *

I walked back to my cabin after dinner. I wasn't going to the campfire. I never did. Everyone else in the Hecate cabin was already there. I was alone. Perfect. Alone was the perfect time to practice the pre-primordial godly magic, which no one knew about except Hecate, since she was my mother, and Hebe, one of my two patron goddesses.

No one else could know about this. I was a secret. Not even Zeus himself knew that I existed.

I sat down on my bunk, and opened up my clenched fist. A bright white-yellow light began to glow in my hand. It started to take shape into a golden deer. As the light died down, the deer turned a russet-brown.

It opened up it's golden eyes, took one look at all the weapons hanging on the walls and scattered all over the ground, and burst out the door.

I sighed in awe of what I just done as I watched the deer sprint into the forest. And then it was gone.

I was already resting when I heard the rest of my cabin mates filing into the cabin. They shuffled around in the darkness, as some one lit a few of the magic torches. Gifts from our mother.

As everyone began to settle down, and the torches were turned off, I fell into a restless sleep.

 _I will find you, sister. I am rising, awakening, growing. I will find you!_

I awoke with a start. The chaotic voice from my dream still swirling around in my head. _I am rising._ No, that was impossible. Chaos had been buried in the deepest trenches of Tartarus since before the world began.

It was best I ignore it. Chaos was probably trying to stir up just that, chaos.

Then why did I have such a bad feeling in my gut?


	2. Introductions: Zachary

_**Chaos Rising**_

Nereida's P.O.V.

I loved sparring.

Ondina and I were practicing for Friday's Capture The Flag. I grinned as Ondina took a downwards swing at me, leaving a huge gap in her defenses.

Seeing this as my chance, I rolled out of the way, reached up with my dagger, and then swung it around, her sword flying out of her grasp, and into my waiting hand.

Now, with both weapons pointed at her chest and her throat, I had won. Ondina sighed.

"If this had been archery practice, I would have totally kicked your butt."

"I would have turned your arrows to rubber."

"That's cheating!"

Then why am I allowed to do it?"

I smiled. _Gotcha!_

Now, for those of you who don't know Ondina, you're missing out on a lot. Not only was she the best friend there ever was, she was also an epic sparring partner.

Usually, neither of us won. Today though, I had gotten my chance. And nailed it if I do say so myself.

Ondina spun around, her long, golden blonde ponytail whipping me in the face.

"Hey!" I yelled. She didn't turn around, but I could almost feel the smile forming on her face.

* * *

During my free time, I would always love to just wander through the forest, alone.

Not having to think about Ondina, or camp, or hiding my powers and who I was. It just gave me time to relax, and play around with my powers.

I could still feel myself growing stronger and stronger by the second. Even if I just tried to use normal magic, there was still a flicker of godly power.

I didn't like it.

Don't get me wrong, being an all-powerful pre-primordial goddess was nice and all, but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to just have a normal, mortal life, you know?

What would I have been doing right now? Probably celebrating my birthday. Today, I turned fourteen. Hey, I may be immortal, but I am simply the embodiment of Life.

I even had a goddess form and everything. But I preferred my mortal form. The form I was born with.

With long, straight chocolate brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes, I was the average daughter of Hecate. The only thing different about me was that I dyed my hair (and that I was the pre-primordial all-powerful force of Life itself, yada yada yada).

My brown hair was mixed with streaks of deep magenta, bright yellow, and red. Where the red and yellow strands mixed, it gave the appearance of orange streaks as well.

I had never wanted to look like anything else. I had never even seen myself in my true form. I kind of hoped I didn't have any of those fiery eyes or laurel wreaths. That would just be embarrassing.

I saw a cave in the distance. I quickened my pace. _Almost there…_ I thought to myself.

As I got closer, I saw something move inside the cave. _What is that?_ I ducked behind a bush close to the entrance. I heard muffled crying echoing inside the cave.

Somebody was in _my_ secret hideout! Luckily, I had put all my things under a cloaking incantation that only unlocked at my command. _Phew!_ Last time I was there, I had almost forgotten to put up the cloaking spell. I was lucky I remembered!

 _Time to see who this intruder thinks (s)he is…_ I crept closer, ducking behind bushes and trees.

I peeked inside the entrance, definitely human. A branch sapped underneath my combat boots. The intruder whipped his head around.

It was HIM. The biggest jerk-face in the world, and my personal nemesis,

Zachary Hillman, Son of Hermes

* * *

Zachary's P.O.V.

I was crying. Why? Let's just say I've been through a lot. I had come to my favourite hideout. As far as I knew, I was the only person who went this far in the forest. It was private, quiet, and comforting. I always felt better when I came here. I could just it all out, mask and all.

Let me explain why I was crying.

 _Schedule of My (Terrific) Day_

 _7:00am Be woken up by all my half-siblings_

 _7:05am Eat breakfast while fighting for space in our cramped area_

 _7:30am Fail at archery practice_

 _8:30am Prank the Ares cabin, and then get totally crushed_

 _9:00am Go to the infirmary and get laughed at by the Apollo cabin_

 _11:30am Steal stuff from the Apollo cabin for revenge_

 _12:00pm Eat lunch while fighting for space in our cramped area_

 _1:00pm Sword fighting. Yay (not)!_

 _2:30pm Back to the infirmary!_

 _5:00pm Get in a fight with the Hecate cabin (again, 'cause this happens every day)_

 _6:30pm Eat dinner while fighting for space in our cramped area_

 _7:45pm Cry alone in my secret hideout over dead mothers and friends, and basically my entire day._

 _8:25pm Run back to my cabin before curfew_

 _8:30pm Fall into a restless sleep_

That was my day, every day. Get it now?

But every morning, I managed to put on my signature lop-sided smirk, and get on with life.

Some days, though, I didn't feel like crying, probably because I'd accomplished something, like getting under the skin of those stuck-up children of Hecate. Mostly my nemesis though.

Nereida. Just saying her name made my mouth feel bitter. She was the worst of them all. She knew just what to say to get under my skin.

She always got so close to breaking my calm, snarky mask that I'd so carefully put into place. It was like she could see through me. I knew that was impossible, though, because she still thought of me as everyone else did. A stereotypical son of Hermes.

My shaggy brown hair fell over my tear-stained eyes. My tanned skin looked even darker than usual in the deep shadows of the cave.

A branch snapped behind me. I whipped around, and saw the shocked face of HER. Most annoying idiot I had ever met, and my personal nemesis,

Nereida what's-even-her-stupid-last-name, Daughter of Hecate.

(No, seriously, what's her last name?)


	3. A quest?

_**CHAOS RISING**_

Nereida's P.O.V.

Shock filled every ounce of my body.

"Zachary!?" was all I could manage. I could tell he had been crying. He was trying desperately to remove all traces of it, but his tear-stained eyes made it pretty clear.

"Nereida." His voice was brimming with hate and bitterness. "WHAT are you doing here!?"

"Well, this IS kinda the place I usually come, so GET OUT OF MY HIDEOUT!" I yelled.

Who did this guy think he was? Well, then again, nobody else knew about my hideout, so… But this was Zachary we were talking about.

"This is MY hideout! I'll bet you've never even BEEN here!" he screamed. "You're just trying to claim it for yourself! Well, YOU. CAN'T. HAVE IT!"

Gods of Olympus, he sounded like a whiny three-year-old.

His face was now only inches from mine, both of us glaring daggers at each other. He quickly turned away from me.

"Get out of here." He was speaking softer now, clearly embarrassed by his outburst. His hands fidgeted as he waited. I didn't move a muscle.

Making a decision, he shuffled past me in the cave entrance, wanting to leave quickly.

"Hey." he said. "You won't tell anyone about this place, will you?" He was really whispering now.

"Of course not. It's my secret place too." I whispered back. Neither of us would say a word. We had come to a mutual agreement.

It was the first one we had ever made.

* * *

Zachary's P.O.V.

To be honest, I was actually glad that someone else had been there. That someone had seen the other side of me.

Unfortunately, that person had to be Nereida.

At first, I had thought the first thing she was going to do was tell everyone, making it seem much worse than it had actually been.

But when she had promised not to tell anyone, and that it was her own secret hideout as well, I had sensed a finalistic tone in her voice, like she was making a promise to herself, not just to me.

So, here I am now, sitting in my cabin like nothing had ever happened. But something did happen. Nereida and I had agreed on something.

Now, you're probably thinking _well big whoop, Zachary._ But if you had seen Nereida and I fight, you would be very surprised that we were still alive. We had almost killed each other before, so, this was drastic.

"Hey Zachy!" A young girl of about ten years of age called out. "What is it, Rosemary?" My little sister came barging into my cabin.

"What are you doing here? You should be in your cabin!" I said. Just for the record, my sister was from the Demeter cabin, and we had been adopted into the same cruel family. Because of that, we were both year-rounders'.

"I came to see you, silly!" My sister said like it was obvious. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister. But she could be _little_ bit annoying at times.

"Well, you shouldn't be here." She frowned. "But there's going to be a head counselor meeting, and you're invited." She said.

"What? But I'm not head counselor."

"Chiron told me to tell you that there has been a very disturbing prophecy, and he thinks you're a part of it."

Hope flared like a little spark inside me. _Could I be going on a quest?_ I thought. _No._ I decided. I wasn't that important, was I?


	4. Introductions: Ondina

_**CHAOS RISING**_

Ondina's P.O.V.

I walked toward the Big House with Nereida. Chiron had called me here to the head counselor meeting, because he believed I was part of a prophecy. Stupid, I know.

Nereida had insisted on coming with me, even though we both knew Chiron wouldn't be happy about me bringing her. I myself wasn't even sure why Nereida even wanted to come in the first place.

Maybe she was concerned for my safety? I doubted it. It wasn't like they would call me here and whisk me away on a quest without Nereida knowing, right?

When we reached the entrance to the Big House, the door was already open. I could hear the head counselors from each cabin talking and bickering and all that stuff. I felt out of place.

I glanced over at Nereida to see if she felt the same way. Her eyes glanced around the room, and then narrowed quickly. I turned my head around to see what- who she was looking at.

Zachary. Dang, I hated that guy. He was so stuck-up and irritating, and always seemed to be picking fights with Nereida. _Anyways,_ _what was he_ doing _here?_ I thought to myself.

Nereida seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by the look on her face.

He turned around to see both of us staring at him. He blinked in shock, and then quickly regained his composure. Nereida and I continued glaring at him as he uncomfortably made his way across the room.

"Uh, hey Ondina, hey N-Nereida." He stumbled on Nereida's name, and she narrowed her gaze even farther. _What was going on?_

"Zachary." I heard myself say. Nereida just gave a curt nod, and then looked away. I, however, could not contain my brimming curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Chiron called me here about some prophecy. He thinks I'm part of it. Yea right." He snorted in amusement. Could I punch him now? "Anyways, why are _you_ here?"

"Chiron called me here for the same reason." I replied. He narrowed his eyes.

"You said _me._ Why is Nereida here?" Jeez, couldn't this guy see it was none of his business?

"I just came to see what this was all about." She answered calmly, meeting his glare head-on.

"Well, then," I interrupted, not wanting a fight to break out. These two were seriously intense. "I think they're ready to start."

* * *

Nereida's P.O.V.

I sat down at the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on the three of us. We weren't supposed to be here, it was the head counselor's meeting! I bit back a smile. They had no idea that there was even going to be a quest!

The reason I had been so insistent on coming here, was I _had_ to know what this quest was about. _If this has_ anything _to do with Chaos and his minions, I am going to_ freak!

Chaos had held me prisoner for eight years, until I'd gained the power to escape. He had killed my father in front of me, and had tortured me with deadly poisons.

If this quest was about him, I was in. There was no way a group of demigods could even hold off against something so large, so powerful, that it freaking _created the world_!

All the chatter around the table ceased as Chiron trotted into the room. His expression was grave. His gaze passed over Ondina and Zachary, then he narrowed his eyes as he noticed me.

Luckily, he said nothing, and took his place at the head of the table.

"Good afternoon, counselors, and guests." He began, still looking awfully serious. "Today we begin our meeting with news. Whether this is good or bad depends."

He paused as everyone waited anxiously to hear this new bit of news.

"We have received our next Great Prophecy."

At this, the head counselors' eyes widened.

Meghan, the head counselor from the Aphrodite cabin quickly commented, "Remember, prophecies don't always come true immediately, this might not even be for the next five generations!"

Heads around the room were nodding. Meghan's theory made sense.

"Perhaps you wish to hear the prophecy first before you make assumptions."

Chiron took a breath as he began to recite the Great Prophecy.

 _Two young half-bloods shall join together,_

 _To find the one who made forever,_

 _All shall join to stand against,_

 _One who took a father's final breath._

 _Strong is the master, he is Creator,_

 _But his weakness is closer to home,_

 _The one who was raised in a deathly haze,_

 _And with blessed Life, Chaos shall be raised._

Silence answered the prophecy. The counselors looked confused. Why was Chiron so sure that the Great Prophecy would happen soon? It didn't even make sense!

But it did make sense. At least, to me it did. Well, most of it anyways. _One who took a father's final breath,_ and _Strong is the master, he is Creator,_ definitely pointed to Chaos himself.

 _The one who made forever, hmmm… That might be me…_ I thought. If it was, then I was going on this quest! I would get a chance to kicked Chaos butt…

But, wait! Why must I be aided by mere half-bloods? Surely gods would give me a better chance of success?

* * *

Ondina's P.O.V.

The prophecy was capital "c" CONFUSING! I mean, seriously! Why give us a heads up, but not give anything away? That's like yelling "Goose!" at someone to tell them to duck. Not very helpful.

Anyways, there was a long pause of silence once Chiron had completed reciting the Great Prophecy.

Suddenly, the room filled with chatter, murmurs, complaints, strong opinions, and whispering. Nereida looked a little nervous and confused. She was obviously feeling out of place. She shouldn't even be here, let alone hearing the freaking Great Prophecy!

I turned to look at Zachary. He, too looked a little confused. I was too. Where did the two of us fit into this?

Chiron held up his hand. Instantly, the noise around the table died down.

Clearing his throat to catch a few stragglers who were still whispering, he stood up and said, "Now that you have heard the prophecy, you may be wondering Who these half-bloods may be. Well, you're looking at them."

Everyone's heads turned towards Zachary, Nereida, and me. Amber, the head counselor from the Athena cabin made a fairly obvious observation. "But there's three of them!" She said.

"Yes… there are, aren't there?" Chiron replied, sending a look towards Nereida. She looked down at her feet. "Sorry", she mumbled, only loud enough for Chiron's radar ears to pick it up. Oh, and me and Zachary of course. We were sitting right next to her.

Before anyone made a comment about Nereida being there, Chiron called out, "Meeting adjourned!", and everyone filed their way out if the Big House, except Nereida and I. Zachary was out of there in a flash. What was hisproblem?

Chiron began to speak. "So, Nereida, why _are_ you here?"

 _DUN, DUN, DUUNNN…_


	5. To be blessed

_**CHAOS RISING**_

Ondina's P.O.V.

We stared at Nereida. I could tell she was a little flustered.

"Uhh, well, y-you see, umm…" She began. "I w-was just, uhh…" Gods of Olympus! I would have thought she would have at least come with an excuse!

Chiron glared down at her. "Very well, then. As long as you never tell _anyone_ about what you heard here today, I will let you off the hook. " Nereida stared at her feet. "Y-yes, sir." She replied.

"And let this never happen again. Understood?" Chiron sent her another look. I felt a little bad for her.

Nereida gave a small, but firm nod, and quickly headed out the door, me hot on her heels.

Nereida's P.O.V.

You know, I probably should have come up with something as an excuse _before_ going to the Big House. That might have helped just a _tiny_ little bit.

I felt really bad about not being able to tell Ondina. She was my best friend, she _deserved_ to know. And, yet, knowing I was a (mostly) all-powerful goddess, would not only scare her, but you never know who else might be listening.

Telling her would put her in danger.

I walked down to the beach, as the water usually calmed me down. It felt soothing to just dip my feet into the cool water, and forget about the world.

Quickly looking around to see if anyone else was there, I opened my clenched hand to reveal a pulsing golden light. That light grew, until it leaped out of my hand onto the ground, and became a brilliant, beautiful blue and purple flower.

I leaned back onto the roots of the oak tree behind me, and closed my eyes.

And then I opened them again, because the sun was starting to set. The unfortunate thing was, I just _had_ to notice that the sun was _rising_ instead of setting.

I blinked, but the impossible scenario wasn't an illusion.

The sun started to look brighter, and larger. Like it was coming closer to me. That light soon transformed into two female figures, and I noticed the sun had disappeared from the sky, and it was now nighttime, as it should be.

I stood up as the woman drew closer to me, and I recognized her as Eos, goddess of the dawn. With her, there was another deity, who I realized was Hemera, goddess of the day.

They smiled at me, and Eos spoke in a soft voice.

"Nereida, dear. It's been a long time since we have spoken," She began. "And we - Hemera, Asteria, Hebe, and I – have seen the signs. We know of Chaos' rise, and we have reason to believe that you are the third member of the Great Prophecy."

I nodded. "It makes sense. But why do I need demi-gods to help me? Surely gods would be of more assistance?"

"That is what we were thinking as well. However, gods are limited as to where they can go. So, as your patron goddesses, we have chosen to give you our blessings."

My eyes widened in surprise. " _Both_ of you?"

"No. All four of us."

I was astonished. The stars around me grew brighter, and the other two goddesses appeared.

"Hebe, Asteria! You too?" They nodded. "However," Asteria started, our blessings must be activated by pure necessity before they will take place.

"So, what's the catch?" I knew there had to be one. " The process will be quite painful, unlike most blessings, and it will take you some time before you regain control of yourself, so we will have to restrain you"

"How long exactly?" I asked.

"Maybe about an hour or so. But it will prove very useful. And tomorrow, I believe it would be helpful if you visited the oracle."

I nodded. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Zachary's P.O.V.

I walked back to my cabin. It was already nighttime.

 _Why was Chiron so sure that I was part of the prophecy? And why did Nereida come? What is her problem?_

So many questions left unanswered.

Most of my cabin mates were already asleep, so I quickly got ready to go to bed.

Then I heard a shriek, like someone was in pain. I ran out of my cabin to see what it was, but there was nothing.

I noticed that the stars were dim, and there were few out in the sky, which confused me. Usually the stars shone extra-bright in Camp Half-Blood.

I shook my head, and went back inside. I was hallucinating, going crazy.

But somewhere inside, I knew something wasn't right.

Nereida's P.O.V.

The four goddesses circled around me, and the area began to glow with white, blue, yellow, and purple light, each colour representing a different goddess.

The light reached towards me, and the pain struck.

I could feel the amazing powers flowing into me, and I couldn't handle it any more, my skin was burning with flames of magic and everything inside me felt like it was being torn to pieces.

I shrieked.

And then it was over.

"Use these blessings wisely, _theá tis zoís_." _Goddess of Life._

"I will"

"Now go!"


End file.
